Sin ti no quiero vivir
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Two-shot AU: Cuando Kori encuentre a su novio Dick besando a otra, tomara una drástica decisión para dejar de sufrir ¿Sera detenida antes de cometer tal error o realmente sera capaz de acabar con su vida?
1. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¡Hola! Ay cuantas ganas he tenido de publicar un RobStar, para darme un descanso de Avatar y todo eso xD Este lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora quise compartirlo, es un fic AU de dos partes, si les extraña que Barbara es la mala, es que me cae mal xD

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Sin ti no quiero vivir**_

_**Autora:**__ Valeria Grayson_

* * *

_**I**_

_**¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

Era un día normal en Jump City, o al menos, era mañana de viernes y eso les emocionaba a todos. Iba hacía la escuela, entusiasmada por ver a mis mejores amigos; Rachel, Víctor y Logan, pero más que nada, verlo a él, a mi Dick, mi novio, además él y yo tenemos una cita hoy, estoy feliz. Iba hacía la escuela en el auto de mi hermana Camille (Kami como le digo), yo no dejaba de sonreír.

-Kori, estas muy feliz hoy ¿alguna explicación hermanita? –me preguntó Kami

-Claro que la hay, hoy tengo una cita con Dick

-De acuerdo, yo me encargaré de que te veas genial –me dijo sonriente.

-Gracias Kami- sonreí

Adoro a mi hermana, ella es muy buena conmigo; salimos de compras juntas, siempre me asesora en como lucir en mis citas con Dick, la quiero.

-¿Mamá y papá te dejaron ir?

-Claro que si, a ellos les cae bien Dick

-¿Y sus padres?

-Uh, bueno, creo que les caigo bien

-Ah bueno, me alegra

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, tomé mi mochila y bajé del auto, Kami me dijo:

-Cuídate Kori, ten un buen día hermanita

-Claro Kami ¡adiós! –me despedí con la mano y vi como ella arrancaba el auto y se iba.

Suspiré, y entré con mi mejor sonrisa, todos platicaban de sus planes del viernes, yo solo tengo el mío, salir con mi amado novio, me dirigí a los casilleros, cuando vi a mis amigos:

-¡Hola chicos!

-Hola Kori –dijeron los tres

-¿No es este un glorioso día? –pregunté feliz

-Solo te pones así cuando Dick te invita a salir ¿me equivoco? –me preguntó Logan mirándome pícaramente

-Ah, pues si, vamos a salir hoy

-Lo sabía, aceptamos que siempre eres optimista y feliz pero siempre que estas como hoy es porque Dick te invito a salir –me confirmó Víctor

-¿Y donde irás? –me preguntó Rachel

-Bueno, no lo sé aún

-Te felicito amiga –me dijo Rachel sonriendo

Después los cuatro empezamos a caminar:

-¿Y ustedes que harán?

-Bueno, mi auto se descompuso por lo que me trajo mi papá y tengo que repararlo –me dijo Víctor algo resignado

-Que mal, ¿pasarás tu viernes en la noche arreglando tu auto?

-Eso me dijo mi papá, además Logan ¿Qué planes tienes tú, eh?

Logan se quedó pensando Rachel se le quedó viendo con cara de fastidio:

-Uh…bueno…yo… -Logan seguía pensando –Yo…bueno…yo… -al final suspiró –Bien, jugar videojuegos en mi consola, otra vez

Rachel, Víctor y yo nos miramos, al final, él le preguntó a Rachel:

-¿Y tú Rachel? ¿Qué planes tienes tú?

-Iré a la librería por libros nuevos, mamá va a acompañarme

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, hace semanas que no salimos juntos, ¿Qué tal si salimos todos el próximo viernes?

-¡Estupendo! –dijeron Logan y Víctor al unísono

-Me gusta la idea –dijo Rachel convencida

-Ahora solo faltaría decirle a Dick

-¿Decirme qué? –se oyó su voz

Y si, allí estaba mi Dick, enfrente de nosotros, sonreí, mientras saludaba a todos, hasta que a mí me saludó besándome

-Hola Kori

-Hola Dick

Cuando volteamos hacía el resto, Rachel, Víctor y Logan estaban volteados hacia otro lado

-¿Terminaron? –preguntó Víctor

-Si Víc, ya terminamos –dicho esto voltearon

-Bueno Dick, decíamos que si podríamos salir los cinco el próximo viernes

-Tendría que pedirle permiso a mis padres pero esta bien

Sonreí

-Bueno, vámonos a clase o se nos hará tarde –dijo Rachel

-Bien

Todos caminamos hacia nuestro salones, Víctor en de un grado superior, asi que se despidió de nosotros para ir a su clase, pero Logan, Rachel, Dick y yo íbamos en otro. Entramos al salón de álgebra (no me gusta álgebra, lo admito)

* * *

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, al final, después del almuerzo, Dick tenía entrenamiento de basketball (porque él era del equipo de basketball de la preparatoria). Pero me llevó a mi clase antes de irse.

-Bueno Kori, debo irme, tengo entrenamiento, pero al salir de tu clase, ve al patio, tengo una sorpresa para ti –me dijo en tono cariñoso

-Claro Dick –después me besó

-Te amo Kori

-Yo más Dick

Después se fue. Estoy enamorada de él, me dolería que él me dejará a traicionará. Era clase de biología, y a mí me encanta (aunque odio las disecciones, aunque no tanto como Logan) Trate de concentrarme en la clase y no pensar en Dick; ni mi cita de hoy con él, ni en la sorpresa que me dará, me gustaría pensar que es un anillo de compromiso pero aún somos muy jóvenes para casarnos, no lo sé ¡estoy emocionada!

Gracias a Dios acabó la clase, salí corriendo, para ver a Dick, me dirigí al patio, pero todos me miraban con ¿lástima? ¿Comprensión? ¿Por qué? Y otros hablaban a mis espaldas, cuando me dirigí al patio…mi corazón se partió.

Mi Dick Grayson, mi novio desde hace tres años, de quien he estado enamorada desde hace casi cuatro años, se estaba besando con Bárbara Gordon…

Mi corazón se destrozó… ¿esta era la sorpresa que me quería dar? ¿Decirme que me dejaba por Bárbara Gordon?

Sentí en mi hombro una mano, era de Rachel:

-Vámonos Kori, no lo vale

-Pero…Rachel… -dije al borde del llanto

-No hagas caso, mejor vámonos, mi madre va a regañarme si no llego a casa, podríamos irnos juntas…

-No lo sé. Kami vendrá por mi pronto, vamos a ver si ya llego…

-Claro

Rachel me abrazó mientras contemplaba con ira la escena

Caminamos hacía la entrada de la escuela, salimos, allí afuera estaba Kami, esperándome, salimos, iba hacía ella, hasta que Rachel secó mis lágrimas:

-No llores amiga, todos son iguales

Rachel estaba conmigo, después salieron Víctor y Logan:

-¡Kori! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Pregúntenle a su amiguito Dick, que le hizo daño a mi amiga

-¿Dick?

-¡No lo creo!

-Pues lo hizo –dije secamente

Los cuatro caminamos hacía Kami, quien me esperaba afuera de su auto, traté de asimilar mi tristeza:

-¡Hola Kori!

-Hola Kami…

-Hola chicos –dijo Kami -¿Los llevó a casa?

-Gracias pero Logan y yo esperaremos a mi padre

-Muy bien ¿Y tú Rachel?

Rachel miró la entrada de la escuela con decisión.

-Gracias pero… tengo asuntos importantes que resolver

-Pero, dijiste que tu mamá te iba a regañar si llegabas tarde –dije confundida

-Si, pero…tengo cosas que hacer antes de irme

-Bueno, adiós –dijeron Víctor y Logan al irse

-Las veo luego –dijo Rachel y se fue

Bajé la mirada hacía el piso, tratando de ocultar mi llanto, Kami se dio cuenta:

-Kori ¿estas bien?

-Casi, bueno, yo…

-Vamos, en el camino me explicas

-Claro

Subí al auto de Kami, ella también, todo el camino me la pasé sin decir nada hasta que en su estéreo sonó _**"Everytime we Touch**_" de Cascada (Kami adora Cascada) pero esa a mi me deprimía, involuntariamente, empecé a llorar:

-¿Kori? –Dijo mientras apagaba el estéreo -¿Qué te pasó?

-Dick estaba besando a Bárbara

-¿Ah si? Ya decía yo que era un tonto

-¿Así de simple lo dices? ¡Es un idiota!

-Ya, ya, es viernes, llegaras a casa y te relajaras

-No quiero

-Pero trata de que mamá y papá no te vean así o vas a preocuparlos

-Tienes razón

Kami condujo lento, cosa rara en ella, al llegar a casa y bajar del auto, Kami me dijo:

-Límpiate esas lagrimas Kori

Kami y yo entramos a la casa, debía fingir que no pasaba nada cuando realmente mi corazón esta partido. Cuando entré a la casa, mamá me vio:

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

_"Pésimo, Dick me engaña"_

-Bien mami –mentí –Si me disculpas estaré en mi habitación –dije desganada

Subí a mi habitación, me encerré y lo único que quería era olvidar ese mal trago, me acosté en mi cama a llorar, hasta que decidí una sola cosa:

-Dick… si no estas conmigo no quiero vivir

Solo me dediqué a ver las fotos de Dick y yo en mi celular y a llorar mientras recordaba esa escena tan desgarradora, así tomé la decisión de dejar de existir si él no estaba conmigo, tomé mi celular y llamé a Logan:

-¡Hola Kori!

-Logan…

-¿Sigues mal verdad?

-Si

-Que mal

-Oye ¿sabes por qué Rachel se regresó?

-No, solo sé que regresó molesta

-Ah bueno, solo quiero decirte que te quiero, dile a Vic y Rachel que los quiero

-Kori… ¿Por qué?

-Adios –después colgué el teléfono

Me levanté de la cama y decidí que sin Dick yo no iba a vivir. Caminé hacía la puerta de mi habitación y lo único que hice fue mirar a mi alrededor. Camine hacía la sala de mi casa donde estaban mi madre y mi hermana:

-Mamá, Kami

-¿Si Kori?

-Las quiero mucho –luego las abracé

-También nosotras te queremos Kori

-Mamá, voy a salir

-Claro Kori, te quiero

.Y yo a ti

Las miré y solo me puse a llorar. Salí de mi casa y caminé hacía mi ultimo destino, el puente. Caminaba y caminaba con mis recuerdos hundiéndome ya que no soportaba estar sin él.

* * *

Caminé hacía un puente, mi única salida era lanzarme al vacío ya que ya no quiero vivir, la verdad es que por más que me resista no puedo; Barbara no me cae nada bien pero tampoco la odio, aunque después de esto, ver su rostro me dolería. Ver que ella se besaba con mi Dick. Llamé a Logan con la única intención de despedirme, porque la verdad ya no quiero vivir, no tengo motivo alguno… solo él…

Tome aire y evite ver abajo, ver los autos que pasaban y pasaban, con suerte y el golpe más un auto me matarían…

-Adios, Dick… sé feliz con Bárbara

Después me lancé, pero sentí unos brazos sosteniéndome… ¿acaso…?

-No Kori… por favor… no…

* * *

Como dije, sera un fic cortito, si ven que es diferente de como escribo ahora, es porque este lo escribí HACE UN AÑO, estaba pensando en corregirlo, pero por ahora se queda así, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Chaito!

Grayson fuera xD


	2. Perdóname

Buenas! Hoy ando feliz porque...awww! Pude ver de nuevo la serie TTGO! Y ya vi el nuevo capitulo de LoK...Vieron la foto de la familia Kataang?! Aww fue hermoso! :3

Ademas ando escribiendo otro RobStar pero es mas fuerte, el que este interesado, primero voy a escribir unos one-shots y drabbles de Avatar (Kataang, Tokka, Zukaang y On Jaang)

Bueno, aquí tengo el final del fic, aquí tuve que pulirle algunos detallitos, pero igual y espero que les guste

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Capitulo II**_

_**Perdòname**_

Cuando voltee a ver, Dick me sostenía para impedir que cayera, me impresioné cuando me levantó y soltó:

-Kori ¿Qué haces?

-Te vi en el patio… estabas besándola

-¿Qué? ¡No… escucha!

-¿Qué Dick? ¿Qué pretexto tienes para tapar tu engaño?

-Escúchame, sé que nos viste, Rachel casi me mata por haberte "engañado" pero quiero que me escuches cariño…

-No te atrevas a llamarme así –respondí secamente

-Kori, escucha por favor… todo paso así

**_~~ Flash Back~~_**

**_"Estaba en el patio esperándote porque quería darte y decirte algo, de repente Bárbara llegó"_**

_ -Hola Dick_

_-Oh, hola Bárbara_

_-¿Y eso? –señalo las flores que él traía_

_-Es para Kori, quiero decirle algo_

_-¿Algo como "te casarías conmigo o algo así"?_

_-No exageres, tengo 16_

_-¿Y entonces?_

_-No tengo porque decirte_

_-Ándale, dime –rogaba Bárbara_

_-No_

_-¿Quieres ver lo que haré si no me dices?_

_-¿Qué?_

**_"Bárbara me besó y me costó trabajo resistirme, y así traté durante rato, quitármela de encima, hasta que ella se separó de mi y fue cuando Rachel me reclamó"_**

_-¡Tú Dick Grayson! ¡Maldito desgraciado!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Y tú zorra! ¡¿Qué quieres?!_

_-Oye, estoy con Dick_

**_"Rachel empujó a Bárbara y a mí me jaló del cuello"_**

_-Mira Dick Grayson, eres mi amigo y todo pero te juro, no te perdonare que engañes a Kori_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Kori vio que la besaste!_

_"Me impresioné cuando Rachel dijo; Bárbara se fue mientras Rachel me amenazaba"_

_-Rachel, fue ella, yo amo a Kori, te lo juro, nunca la engañaría_

_-¿Ah si? ¡Pues demuéstralo! Si no vas a disculparte con Kori ahora mismo, dejaré de ser tu amiga_

**_"Rachel me soltó y se fue molesta"_**

_**~~ Fin Flash Back~~**_

Escuché con atención la historia de Dick pero me costó trabajo creerla, es verdad que Bárbara era… así pero nunca creí que tanto. Dick me tomó de la cintura, tomó mi barbilla suavemente y con palabras dulces dijo:

-Kori, quería verte en el patio para decirte lo mucho que te amo y regalarte un ramo de flores que debe estar en tu casa ahora, fui a tu casa y Kami me gritó a la cara y me insultó

-Dick…yo no…

-Kori, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y no estoy más que para eso, eso y más quería decirte allá, no quería que vieras algo tan desagradable

-¿Desagradable? Dick ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! Saber que estas con otra, que me traicionaste, estar con la duda de saber si me quieres o no, porque yo pensaba_ "Si no quieres solo dime, 'mi amor, ya no te quiero' no era para que hicieras…"_

No pude hablar, él me besó, sus dulces labios estaban en los míos y eso me alegraba porque la verdad yo lo amaba, y sentía amor en sus labios, le creí:

-Dick… iba a hacer esto porque no puedo vivir sin ti

-No, yo menos, si hacías esto, yo me moriría contigo, yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti y te juro, nunca en mi vida te engañaré ni con Bárbara y no nadie –luego me besó –Y además ¿Qué no teníamos hoy una cita?

-Si, es verdad, y déjame llamar a Logan, a Víctor y a Rachel, los asuste

-¿Asustarlos?

-Me despedí de ellos y de mi madre y de mi hermana

-Bueno, hablamos con ellos y les aclaramos todo, además Rachel va a matarme

-Muy bien… ¿Y dices que las rosas están en mi casa?

-Si, Kami dijo que te las daría

-Oh, oh –dije sorprendida

-¿Qué?

-Kami se deshará de las flores, lo sé

-Oh…

-¡Vamos! –le dije a Dick tomándolo de la mano y corriendo en dirección a mi casa, hasta que él me detuvo

-No importa eso, te compro otras, solo quiero estar contigo –y luego me besó

Estaba segura de algo, de que con Dick estoy bien y soy feliz, pero esto me dio una lección de vida, una prueba, el como sufriría si Dick me traicionará o me dejará… porque sin él no puedo vivir.

_**FIN**_

* * *

De acuerdo, estuvo algo chiquito pero se que si se quedaron intrigados aquí todas sus dudas se resuelven...y pronto verán mas RobStar y un poco de BBRae de mi parte :D Y si les interesa, por ahí tengo una historia acerca de la hija de Dick y Starfire, Nightstar llamada "Memorias de un padre" que se que les puede fascinar a los RobStars 3

Espero que les haya gustado

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
